Known network communication technologies typically use the Cyclic Redundancy Check (CRC) to detect data transmission errors on a communication channel. If a certain threshold number of information errors are detected for the channel using CRC, the channel is deemed to have failed. Any service provided on the channel is interrupted, and another channel or other means of communication must be used to re-establish communication.
Further, the threshold number of data errors may be set so high that much data is lost before channel failure. Also, before failure, logical components in the network communications stack (e.g., TCP/IP stack) attempt to compensate for the CRC-detected data errors, causing further delay and consuming processing resources.